This invention relates to counting devices and more particularly to such devices of the kind comprising a counter having coaxial rotatable number wheels, a reset cam provided with each number wheel to rotate therewith, transfer pinions, a shaft on which the transfer pinions are rotatably mounted and which is displaceable relatively to the number wheels, the pinions being disposed respectively intermediate successive number wheels, each pinion meshing with gear teeth on one of the number wheels adjacent thereto and adapted to engage drive means on the other number wheel during rotation of said other number wheel thereby partially to rotate said one of the number wheels, reset fingers together rotatable about a common axis to engage respectively with the reset cams to reset the number wheels, the reset fingers and the transfer pinions being located, prior to resetting, respectively out of engagement with the reset cams and in engagement with the gear teeth on the number wheels, and a reciprocably movable actuating member adapted to effect resetting of the number wheels during movement thereof in one sense by rotation of the reset fingers and upon movement in the reverse sense to be repositioned for subsequent resetting action.
Counter devices of the kind set forth are often provided with springs which engage gear teeth or bosses on the pinions, the bosses being formed with flats so that during resetting, the pinions, whilst disengaged, remain properly orientated for correct remeshing with the gear teeth of the number wheels. However, in some known arrangements, the springs remain in contact with the pinions even after re-engagement of the pinions and during counting operations giving rise to operating noise and increased torque requirements either or both of which are unacceptable for certain applications of the counter particularly in electrical and electronic equipment. In other known arrangements means are provided which, prior to disengagement of the transfer pinions during resetting, clamp the pinions and hold them correctly orientated for remeshing throughout the period that the transfer pinions are out of mesh with respect to the number wheel. Arrangements of this kind are mechanically complex and have undesirably high power requirements for resetting.
It is an object of the invention to provide a counter device in which the aforesaid disadvantages are overcome.